The Starry Night is Shining
by FarleePheonix
Summary: Hex wakes up in a room, not remembering where he is, how old he is, or even his own name. Robin must decide what to do with him; Can he deal with an ex-Hive member living with the Teen Titans, especially one who seems so innocent?
1. Starry Eyes

_**HELLO, DISCLAIMER~!**_

_The characters from the original Teen Titans belong to their respective owners; not to me._

_Hex, the original character, is created by JackyIsLOVELESS_

_All plot ties and relationships to Hex are JackyIsLOVELESS' idea - I just get from point A to B._

_Written for JackyIsLOVELESS!_

_Thanks, Jacky! Hope you like it!_

_**I do take requests, provided you don't get short with me for having a life. See my profile or PM me for more details!**_

**Chapter 1: Starry Eyes**

When I first opened my eyes, I was blinded by the light from the sun as it heated my face. I covered my eyes, as someone whispered to me.

"There you go... Are you alright?" I couldn't make out why I was scared. Was it that this place was unfamiliar, the form before me was unfamiliar, or that_ I_ was unfamiliar?

I sat up, grabbing the form as if to confirm to myself that it was real. It was.

I looked up at him as he moved into the sun to shield my eyes. When my eyes adjusted, I could make out a face. It was smiling, but a mask covered his eyes. My hands still rested on his shoulders.

"Are you okay?" he repeated. "What's your name?"

"I-I'm fine, I..." I looked to the side. What was my name? I could remember numbers and letters, but they were all scrambled. I couldn't make out my name amidst the mass of information - even if it was so little. "I..."

"What's wrong?" the form asked, looming over me.

"I don't remember..." His eyes lit up in acknowledgment.

"Oh! A few kids from the Hive were here. They kind of made a mess of things." I looked around the room, observing all the rubble that lay on the floor.

"No, I didn't mean that," I whispered softly. He raised a masked eyebrow, the mask shifting to form to his face. "I don't remember my name. I don't remember anything..." His mouth fell open, looking down at me. He turned his head, looking behind him.

"Cyborg! Help me drive this guy to the hospital!" I clenched my hands on his shoulders. A terrifying sensation washed over me.

"No! No! Don't leave me! No!" I cried, tears starting to form in my eyes. He winced, shrugging my hands of him. I released him, pulling on the cloth on his arm instead. He stayed quiet as a large, robotic man walked over to us. I clenched my fingers around the cloth tighter, my lower lip starting to tremble.

"What's up, Robin?" he asked, cocking his head to the side a bit.

"We have to take him to the hospital. He really doesn't want to go," the boy, Robin, said. I shook my head in defiance, a slight pain coming to it.

"I don't want you to leave me..." I whispered, my eyes flicking to the side, away from the two. My head was starting to register the immense pain growing in it. I whined, softly, removing one of my hands to grab at it. Robin looked to Cyborg, shrugging his shoulders and shaking his head. Robin moved to pick me up, and I let go of him to wrap my arms around his neck. I bit my lip as Robin carried me outside to a car. It had the same blue metallic designs as half of Cyborg's body. He sat me on the hood and looked around. Three others showed up; a dark girl, a red-headed girl, and a green boy.

"Raven, are you taking the T-Car?" Robin asked. She gave a brisk nod, pulling up her hood and getting in the front seat. She buckled in, then popped her head out the window.

"Can we go now?" she asked, annoyed. Robin lifted me off the hood and put me in the backseat as Cyborg held the door open. Robin started to pull away and I grabbed for him, throwing my arms around his neck to stop him from leaving.

"N-no! Don't go!" I cried, my voice small and wispy. Robin gave me a small, sad smile before he slid out of my grasp.

"I have to. I'll meet you at the Tower. Cyborg, hook him up in the infirmary. Raven, see what you can find in his mind, will you? Be careful, Starry Eyes. Don't move around too much." Robin ordered, closing the door behind him. My heart fluttered at the nickname. Robin whispered to Cyborg before he turned and went over to talk to the red-head and the green boy. The ride home was accompanied by soft hip hop music playing in the background. There was a large T in the middle of an island. I was wondering how we'd get there, as the T-Car turned it's wheels horizontally and hovered over the water to the island. It landed on an empty space hidden between all the rocks, then came to a resting point. Cyborg got out and opened my door, ready to pick me up.

"I-I can walk..." I whispered, looking down. He shrugged, slowly helping me out anyway.

"Whatever you say, Starry Eyes," Cyborg said, watching me carefully as Raven and I followed him through the T to the infirmary. We walked into the dark room, and Cyborg patted a bed for me to sit on while he went over to some medical equipment. I pulled myself onto it, sitting on the edge. Raven stood before me, silent.

"Where's Robin?" I asked, looking down at my feet. I didn't know I was wearing boots. "And why is everyone calling me 'Starry Eyes'?" Cyborg chuckled a little. He stuck a few wires on my temples as he spoke.

"Robin's probably riding the R-cycle back here. He might already be here, as far as I know," Cyborg explained, attaching more wires to various parts of my body. He turned on the monitor behind me. "As for your nickname, it'll probably stick until Raven plucks your real name out of your head. It's because you have complete heterochromia. In English; your left eye's blue, your right eye's green." His eyes scanned the screen behind me, looking over my health. Just then, Robin walked in.

"Is he okay?" Robin asked, walking over to stand beside Raven. Cyborg hummed a little bit, squinting his eyes to look deeper. I started fiddling with my fingers, intertwining and separating them repeatedly. Why didn't Robin look at me?

"From what I can see, there's nothing wrong with him except for the head trauma that he has. That's what's causing his amnesia. He shouldn't move very much, and rest all he can. There's not much we can do for him, except give him a place to stay that doesn't involve being constantly cooped up." Cyborg replied, shrugging his shoulders. I smiled. I didn't mind the idea of being cooped up, as long as I was near Robin. He looked to Raven. She held up a hand to silence him before leaning down to look me in the eyes. I stared back into her purple gaze.

"Azarath metrion zinthos," she whispered. Suddenly, my mind went dark. I was overloaded with the numbers and letters again, before some of the letters formed words, and numbers formed dates and times. Three letters pulled themselves from the wreckage, just before Raven pulled out.

"Find anything?" Robin asked, putting his hand on her shoulder. She nodded, narrowing her eyes.

"I found enough. He's called 'Hex,' and there's a reason he was in the building where you found him," she said, her voice growing unstable. She reached into my jacket pocket and pulled out a yellow, circular... thing, with an antennae on it. Robin froze, snatching the thing from Raven to get a closer look. He frowned deeply, looking from the thing to me. I furrowed my brow.

"What is it? What does it mean?" I asked, uneasiness settling in. I shifted my weight from right to left, hugging myself.

"It's a Hive Transmitter. It means you were there because you were helping the Hive students to rob that building," he said, shoving the transmitter in my face. "It means you're the bad guy!" His voice raised as he spoke, stressed. I shrunk beneath his angry gaze, small whimpers escaping my mouth as I fought back tears. I shook my head, and Cyborg put a comforting hand on my shoulder. A bit of hair fell into my eyes. Raven looked at Robin.

"Should we send him to them?" she asked. I popped up, straightening my back. I grabbed Robin's arm and looked up at him.

"I don't wanna go! I don't wanna be bad! I wanna be good, like you. Please don't send me there..." I cried, though I wasn't sure if I could trust my voice. It came out weak and frail, like my entire body seemed to be. I looked up at him as a single, stray tear managed to fall from my eyes. I hid my face with my wrist, wiping the tear away.

"You heard the man, Rob. Besides, who knows if he was under some sort of mind control? They'd probably just send him out into the field again. I could make sure he gets proper care. Besides," Cyborg started taking off the wires from my body as he spoke. "I think we need someone to help around the tower. There's a smell that doesn't seem to go away. Maybe Hex can clean up a bit while we're out?" Robin looked at Cyborg, questioning if he was being serious or not. When so signs of laughter showed through, Robin nodded.

"It's too early for me to make a clear decision. We wait. I'll give you a week, Hex." Robin said, shaking me off and turning to leave. My chest snapped in half. 'Hex'? What happened to 'Starry Eyes'? Before I knew what I was doing, I hopped off the table and ran towards Robin, only to be blocked by Raven. I whined, spinning on my toes to get past her, then threw my arms around Robin. He stopped and looked down at me. His gaze was angry, I knew. But he noticed me! He knew it was me!

"Th-thank you, so much," I said, nuzzling his shoulder. I felt his gloved hand on my head, and my chest melted back together. I felt warm, and everything was sweet.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Please see the Disclaimer if you have any questions!

Thank you, JackyIsLOVELESS!


	2. The Dark Night

**Chapter 2: The Dark Night**

I rubbed and rubbed, but no matter what, it just wasn't the same. I closed my eyes and thought of Robin. God, he was so perfect. Everything I wished I was. He had more strength in one nail than I had in my entire body. I pictured his arms around me, rubbing with me. His hand clasped over mine, I took a deep breath, my lungs shaking. I felt his lips on the back of my neck. Such a romantic act, but so stimulating. I could practically smell his minty breath as his breath came in short and quick. His hand quickened the pace over mine. Faster and faster, and suddenly, it came to a swift end.

The stain was gone. I opened my eyes and the oil stain was gone from the red shirt. Robin's, I could tell. I smiled at myself. All those testings with the stain removers had paid off. It finally came out, and I could finally work on the second load. I stuffed the clothes into the washer and whistled as I left the laundry room. The dishes were next, then the rest of laundry. I cleaned the counter tops and the cabinets. I scrubbed the showers and the bathrooms, and it was only noon by the time I was done with everything. I knew better than to go into their rooms – especially Raven's. Beast Boy's room smelled so bad, the odor almost overpowered the entirety of the hallway. I sprayed so much air freshener throughout the day that there was none left. I settled for making of list of what I needed, instead.

When the Teen Titans came home, exhausted from fighting, I ran to Cyborg and leaped onto him, hugging him and giggling. He smiled and tousled my hair, handing me a tiny doggy bag. I squealed in glee and went to go eat in the newly-cleaned living room.

"How was your day, Starry Eyes?" Cy asked, walking in.

"Busy," I stated, secretly looking past Cy to see if I could spot Robin. When I didn't, I sat on the couch, pouting as I silently nibbled on the meat-lover's pizza that had previously been stuffed into the bag. Cy was silent behind me for a while, until I turned to look at him. "Something wrong?"

"Did you alphabetize any CD's?" he asked warily in response. I shook my head and he let out a breath of relief. Beast Boy ran in then, running over to me. I quickly stood and backed away, pizza slice half-forgotten.

"Everything is clean!" BB screamed, using his hands for emphasis.

"Yes," I confirmed, nodding once. I noticed Robin behind him, my heart fluttering when I saw him there, and I instantly felt faint. Beast Boy was rambling about something, but I only pretended to listen. My real focus was on Robin. And the discarded piece of pizza. My stomach rumbled in longing. How long had it been since I last ate? I did feel weak pretty much all the time. I nodded and walked past BB, tasting again the several meats that could be piled onto one piece. I'd missed everything BB was saying, but it sounded positive, so that was a good sign. Cy came over and turned on the TV, but Robin came turned it off and stood above me. Cy protested loudly, but Robin ignored him as he looked down at me.

"What did you clean?" he asked, his voice stern and unforgiving. Where was that quiet and sweet voice I first heard? I finished chewing before I spoke.

"Everything but the rooms. I even wiped every CD clean," I answered, feeling proud of myself for no particular reason. Maybe I hoped that cleaning everything would impress Robin.

"Why?" I tensed up, dropping the pizza again. There wasn't much left of it at this point.

"Wasn't I supposed to do that?" I asked, confused. "Cyborg said I should..." I trailed off, looking to Cy for support. He gave a sad smile, showing me he wasn't sure what Robin was mad about.

"You didn't do anything else?" Robin pressed, his voice remaining stern. I shifted, uncomfortable.

"Like what?" I asked, my voice turning to that lame whispy voice. Like I was about to cry. I probably was.

"Watch TV, play video games, mess around on the computer," he suggested, getting closer. I tried to make myself smaller. Maybe, if I tried hard enough, I'd be too small for him to see and he'd stop being mean to me.

"I was busy cleaning..." I whimpered, tears threatening to build in my vision, making it blurry as I blinked.

"So you didn't set foot into any of our rooms?" he asked firmly, clenching a fist.

"No, I already said that I didn't do them..." I replied, looking down. Anything was better than seeing him look so mad at me. I sniffled a bit, my nose feeling stuffy.

"Fine," he spun and turned on the TV, taking a seat beside Cyborg. I sat there, confused for a while. I felt so lonely, empty. Every Teen Titan was in the room with me, so why did it feel like I was alone? I slowly stood, taking my forgotten and unfinished pizza and putting it in the fridge for later. I walked to my room and sat on the bed, resting my head on my hand. It was the same hand I dreamed about Robin holding and kissing tenderly. What was I thinking? Why would he like someone like me? I couldn't even remember my own name the day before, and I still didn't remember a damn thing about myself. Robin had a life. He had friends who loved him, treated him like family. He had plans for who he was going to be, and he was overall happy with himself. All I had... was a name. Not even my real one. I lay back on my bed, looking up at the blank ceiling above me. I wiped my eyes. How long had I been crying? I heard a knock on my door.

"Starry Eyes?" Cy's voice called, concern lingering on the edges of his words. "Can I come in?" I flipped to my stomach and slid to reach my pillow, using it to cover my face. I hummed in reply, and he entered. He sat on the bed next to me. I turned my head to face him slightly, looking at him with one blurry eye. "Rob doesn't mean to sound so angry all the time. That's just how he is. Serious all the time, you know?" he took a deep breath before continuing, "He's worried about us. We're all he has, really."

"And I'm just a nobody." I hid my face again, wiping more tears away.

"Don't say that. You're Starry Eyes. You're Hex. You're one hell of a cleaner. You're small and adorable, like a puppy. You whisper pretty much all the time, but you still manage to make your voice even quieter, like it'll just disappear into the wind if someone opened a window. And you're so small, you might disappear with it," he joked lightly, nudging my back.

"But no one would care if I did." I mumbled, looking away from him.

"I'd find it a bummer. Robin might, too. I think he gets a kick out of being an ass." Cy said, laughing. I giggled a bit, more for show than actually finding it humorous. I pulled my pillow around to hug it tightly, still resting my head on the corner of it. I wished it was Robin. I wished he cared for me in the slightest. I wished I could be happy.

It's a terribly sickening feeling, to know that the one you love doesn't love you back. It's a lonely existence. You aren't particularly living, because you know that living probably constitutes as being a happy, fulfilling thing. Instead, you simply exist. Feeling mostly sadness, rejection, and emptiness was painful for me. It was the first week of my life that I could remember, and I simply couldn't be happy. It was terrible. I was miserable, but I kept my appearance up. I greeted Cyborg when he got home, took the food he always brought back for me, and we ate in my room. In a way, I loved Cy. He was like a brother to me. He was my best friend. My only friend. I continued about my days there. I could laugh and smile when I wanted to. But I always missed Robin. I longed for him so very deeply. He was mean and cruel to me. He made me so sad, so angry. Even so... I still loved him. I think that was the worst part.

My week was up before I even noticed. I did my job as expected. I didn't even have time to think about where I would go. My last night there was probably the best of all, though. I sat on top of the tower, looking out over the west as the sun set. I didn't even notice the hand on my shoulder until it squeezed. I jumped, spinning my neck to see who it was.

"It's cold. Take this," he said, dropping a blanket around me. He sat beside me, looking out over the sea as I was. I didn't say anything. I just pulled the blanket up and wrapped myself in it. I was fully happy just sitting there silently. "Tonight's your last night, isn't it?" I shivered, though I wasn't really all that cold. I bit my lip so keep from saying anything. I just scooted closer to the edge, my shoe dangling over the wall. I seriously contemplated pushing myself off. He took my hand, and though I knew it meant nothing to him, having a comforting motion from Robin made me so happy. I burst into tears, even though I knew it was selfish of me. He wrapped an arm around me, pulling me close.

"I... I d-don't h-have an-nything... I d-don't ha-ave a h-home like yo-ou..." I whimpered through my tears. "I-I'm trying, I r-really a-am. To re-remember, I mean," He held me closer, putting a comforting hand against my cheek.

"It's okay," he whispered sweetly, the voice sounding so dear to me, like a song with no lyrics. I pulled away from him.

"N-no! It's n-not! It's re-really not! You will al-always have a ho-home to go to, but I-I don't. I d-don't even know how o-old I am. I do-don't know wh-where I belong!" I cried defiantly through gasping breaths. He pulled me close, and with his strong arms, I couldn't get away. I didn't really want to, anyway.

"I figured that much. Which is why I'm letting you stay," Robin said, the words making me freeze. I even stopped crying for a split second, surprised. I still gasped and sniffled at times, of course. I looked up at him and locked eyes with his masked ones. We both stayed silent as the blades of his fingers danced through my black hair. I was still taking it all in when he kissed the top of my ear, sending tingles to my neck and down my spine. I squeaked softly at the kiss, making Robin smirk. I could feel it against my head, and I could practically see it. Before I was ready for these soft and gentle kisses to be ended, he pulled away.

"You're gonna miss the b-best part." I whispered as he stood. He smiled down at me, then sat back down. The sun was almost behind the waters, and it shined off the waves so peacefully. It was a beautiful sight, one that I've grown to love. The best part was that Robin was there, watching with me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

_Jacky_; Did you see the beginning? I pictured your face and I lol'd. I lol'd at your face. In my mind.  
>Oh Jacky, you so cuhrayzeh.<br>Fluffiness this chapter.  
>Smexiness next, probably.<br>I'm going to bed.  
>I've been awake since like, 5 am yesterday.<br>I shouldn't be writing right now, but I do.  
>Because I'm bored, bro. 3<p>

_Everyone else_; Any questions? Please read the description, read my profile, or PM me. 3


	3. The Milky Way

**Chapter 3: The Milky Way**

**.**

I sat there, looking blankly at Robin as he played his favorite video game. I pushed back and forth on a sponge across the counter as I watched him. It was adorable, the way he'd get so into it that he'd stick his tongue from the side of his mouth. It was a leisure day, and everyone else was at the park. Robin decided to keep me company, as the sun was too bright for me to handle yet.

I didn't mind being alone. I was used to the quiet of the tower, and the times when I could just stare at the sea when I was done cleaning. I loved to be alone with my thoughts. I didn't have to worry about the way I looked, or if I was focusing too much on one thing. I didn't have the constant distraction of knowing Robin was right there next to me.

I kept cleaning, like I normally would. Robin yelled in victory, and it made me jump. I accidentally knocked over a cup he'd left on the counter, and it spilled soda everywhere. He paused the game and looked over, shocked. The cup rolled to the edge, but before I could grab it, it fell to the floor and shattered. I clapped my hands around my mouth in surprise. There wasn't a single sound in the room aside from the happy background music of the game.

"You okay?" he asked after a while, standing. I was knocked out of whatever trance I was put under as I reached for a rag to clean it up with.

"Ah... er, y-yeah," I stammered, trying to pick up the soda first. I gave up after a few seconds, moving on to the glass. I crouched down, picking up the large pieces.

"Careful!" Robin warned, "Don't cut yourself!" As he said those words, a shard of glass embedded itself into my finger. I hissed in a breath and held it to my chest.

"Ow..." I whined, looking up at him. He bent down to my level and held out his hand.

"Let me see?" he asked gently. I looked at him, and he gave me a reassuring smile. I gave him my hand and he took off his gloves, using his nails to get the glass out. His hand was coarse from fighting, but it was still gentle. I winced as the glass shard came out, and he threw it away for me. "All better, see?" He held my hand by my face, smiling. I looked down in shame.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked. He moved closer, using his other hand to lift my face.

"No. Why would I be mad at you?"

"It was your drink..." I whispered. My voice was shaky again, though I didn't want it to be. He laughed a bit before he kissed my forehead.

"It doesn't matter to me. Sorry I scared you," he said, laughing softly. I looked into his masked eyes and smiled weakly. His face went blank and his mouth opened slightly. He leaned in, and I leaned away a bit before he used his hand to make me face him. My eyes closed as he kissed me.

I knew I didn't remember anything, but I could almost feel that this was in fact my first kiss. I clumsily kissed back, trying not to be too eager. His hand moved to my cheeks, pulling me closer. I almost pulled away before it registered that I could breathe through my nose. His lips moved on mine in a foreign fashion. When he finally pulled away, I panted, looking anywhere but at him. The mess was still there, so I quickly stood, grabbed the rag, and started picking up soda.

"S-sorry... I'll clean it up, don't worry about me," I said, a blush burning across my face. He stood and grabbed my wrist, making me stop. I furrowed my brows and looked at him.

"Later," he said. I wasn't really sure what he meant by that. He wrapped his arms around me, one around my waist and the other grabbing my hair, and kissed me again. I carefully moved my free hand to his arm. He kissed my neck, making me shiver. I took this opportunity to pull away.

"At least let me wash my hands," I whispered, turning and going toward the sink. I turned on the sink and let the cool water run down my hands. Robin slid his hands across my body, making me tremble. I turned off the sink and dried my hands as he licked my neck. I bit my lip, turning to wrap my arms around his neck. He kissed me lovingly, gently, sweetly, and I was so touched that I hardly noticed his hands on my hips. He moved his hands to my thighs and lifted me, carrying me over to the couch. He tossed me on the couch and I squeaked, pulling my knees up.

I was suddenly concerned with the way I looked. Did my hair fall in a flattering way? Was I laying right? Did he care that I was in my pajamas that Cy had gotten me? That I was wearing slippers that resembled puppies? Before I could inspect to see if I looked okay, he slipped in-between my knees and kissed me. His cape lay on the floor, disheveled and forgotten.

I heard the door open, and before I could push Robin up, I saw Cyborg looking down at me as Robin bit my neck, forcing a tiny moan from me. I moved my hands to hide my face, but I knew the damage was done.

"Well, hello there, Rob. Starry Eyes," Cy smirked, laughing. Robin quickly moved away from me, grabbed his cape, and put it on. I stood and went back to the kitchen, wiping my forehead.

"Er... do you want something to drink?" I asked, flustered. I used some paper towels to quickly clean up the rest of the spilled soda, and swept the glass into a neat pile. Cy was looking at me, an eyebrow raised. I blushed even deeper, looking away. "What?"

"Nothing, I always come home to Rob making out with people on the couch." I froze. Cy was joking, right? He wasn't being serious, right? Just a joke? I looked to Robin, then at myself. I felt stupid. I was stupid. I was insane. Why on earth _wouldn't_ people want to make out with Robin? His kisses were so sweet, and his hands were so careful.

"Really?" I squealed, smacking my hands on the counter. Robin stood, scowling at Cy.

"No, not really!" Robin called, running over and smacking Cy's head.

Cy turned and waved. "It's fine, Starry Eyes. I was just coming back to get my pizza money. See ya!" He left, leaving Robin and I alone once more. I threw away the glass shards, waiting for him to speak. When I looked up, he was right in front of me. I fell back, suppressing a scream. He laughed, pulling me into his arms once again. He leaned in to kiss me, but I turned away.

"What's wrong?" Robin quietly asked. He kissed my cheek instead.

"Why would you want someone like me? I'm nothing special."

Robin leaned in and kissed me, picking me up. I squealed in protest, but he still moved. I wrapped my legs around his waist so I wouldn't fall. I expected to go to the couch, but instead he went the opposite direction and went to my room. He threw me on the bed and I covered myself in blankets. Why was I so nervous? He looked over at me and pointed to the mirror. I looked at it.

"What?" I asked.

He sighed and ripped the blanket off of me. I squeaked. "Look at you. You're freaking adorable. Look at your eyes. They're paralyzing." In the mirror, he took off his cape and shirt. His chest was breathtaking; his muscles moved carefully with purpose. He leaned over me as his hand pushed up my shirt. I gasped. He chuckled, making me hide my face. "You haven't done this before, have you?"

"It's okay, as long as it's you." I looked through my fingers at him.

He stopped then, turning my head to face him. He kissed me gingerly, pulling me closer to him. "I'll teach you everything. From the beginning."

"Okay..." I whispered as he pulled me onto his hips and wrapped his arms around me. He kissed me again and I smiled, closing my eyes. His kisses made a trail to my neck, and when his tongue flicked across my skin, I whimpered softly. He pushed away for a brief second, his hand sliding up my shirt again.

"Most guys don't do these kinds of things with each other." He pulled my shirt over my head, throwing it to the side.

I grabbed his hand and put it over my heart. "I think... I think it's okay."

He eventually smiled and pressed his lips to my cheekbone. "So fast, like a mouse in its wheel."

"I'm probably more nervous than the mouse." I whispered sheepishly. My hair fell into my eyes, but he pulled it back out of the way. He rubbed a thumb over my nipple, forcing a small squeak from me. "...Especially when you're doing _that_..." I squirmed, my hips rubbing over his.

He began using his hips to press into me, pushing me even deeper into the sheets. He used his knee to press in between my legs, and when he reached the most sensitive area in the middle, he rubbed it with his thigh.

I gasped, grabbing his arm. The slightest pressure sent me reeling, and he knew that. He continued to use his thigh to pleasure me, and I bit my lip to keep from being loud. An enormous tingling pressure built in my stomach, and I feared it would snap. "I can't... N-no more!" I forced, hiding behind my hands. "Stop, please!"

"Whatever you say, Starry Eyes." Robin's ministrations halted and he slid off me, laying by my side. I nuzzled into his neck. "I didn't mean to overwhelm you. I'm sorry." He wiggled his his fingers into my hair, pulling me closer. His other hand rested on the small of my back.

We laid there, half-naked and half-satisfied.

"Sorry I couldn't do more for you." I looked down, shyly. His lips pressed against my forehead.

"I told you we'd start from the beginning, and I didn't expect to go all the way in one try. Don't worry about it. I've never been so turned on. The noises you made... I can't stop thinking about them. No one I've ever been with could moan like that." Robin kissed my nose. I pulled away from him, looking down. His hands pulled my cheeks to look at him. "What's wrong?"

"Don't talk about the others. It makes the feeling in my chest go away."

"Feeling in your chest?"

"Yeah. It feels warm and sweet and... well, just... happy." I said, looking up at him.

He kissed me again after a long time. "I think I feel the same way." He pulled me close to him and kissed my cheek.

I sighed, using my fingers to trace his mask.

"Don't make that face." Robin kissed my eyebrow as his arms crossed around my back.

"What face?" I looked down.

"That sad face. What's up?"

"Mmh. Nothing. I just... Wanted to do more for you."

"You don't have to. I told you not to worry, didn't I?" He laughed, cupping my jaw in his hands.

I looked away from his gaze. Grabbing his hand, I slid it down between us until it rested above the bulge in-between my legs, pushing his hand onto it.

We both gave a tiny gasp.

"Starry Eyes," he breathed, his eyes focused on mine, "what are you doing?"

"It's okay. It's okay. It's okay." I quietly chanted, partially to myself.

Robin gave me a kiss, taking the initiative on the hand I had placed. His other hand grabbed mine, pulling it towards him in a similar fashion. He said nothing, just gave me a meaningful kiss.

Mustering up my courage, I gingerly rubbed his hardness. It seemed to grow under my hand, and the blush that overcame me then must have glowed in the dim light.

He gave a small, barely audible moan, reaching to pull my pants away. He only managed to get just past my hips before he gave up and moved to my underwear, which was stretched out before me by the piece of pleasure that I hadn't really given thought of until the moment Robin touched me. He pulled those away, too, rubbing the naked skin.

With shaking hands, I fumbled with his pants, trying to mimic Robin, in hopes that maybe he was feeling what I was, too.

Robin used a hand to help me, freeing his member from the pants and underwear that blocked it.

Upon first sight of it, I feared that the blush that covered me might set me aflame. Even more tentatively than before, I managed to brush it gently with my hand. It was much bigger than my own.

Robin, frustrated, rocked his hips once, pulling his hand away from my own.

Finding myself, I rubbed his member more fervently.

Robin's hand returned to my own member with full force, causing me to melt into him. It was when, after a few minutes, the pleasure seemed too great for me, and I trembled beneath him, that Robin stopped. He slipped on top of me, pulling my pants completely off while sucking on a few fingers.

I watched his expression, so sensuous and different from before that it burned into my mind. I reached out to touch his chest, and when I did, he removed the fingers from his mouth, using his other hand to grab mine.

His fingers disappeared.

I gripped his hand in a vice when I realized where his fingers were going. First, just one finger slowly slid into me.

Robin loomed over me, his mouth by my ear. "Are you sure?"

I couldn't respond when the second finger slid in, the two of them dancing inside me. The way they rubbed at me felt so weird... But, in no way was it bad.

His breath was hot against my neck, curving around to caress even the back of my ears. "Are you sure?"

Sure about what? Slowly, the third finger made its way in, and, fighting the slightly uncomfortable feeling, I slid my hands up Robin's bare back up to his shoulders. "Yes..." After a few moments, the uncomfortable feeling seemed to fade away, and my body accepted those fingers.

Robin pulled them away, all too soon. I whined, trying to push myself back on them. He smirked, pulling my knees up. There was a new pressure at my entrance, and, before I realized what it was, Robin began to push himself into me.

This was different than the fingers. A sharp jolt of pain shot up my spine, and I gave a tiny scream, pulling my hands to cover my mouth.

"Relax, Starry Eyes. It's okay." Robin watched me, sweat beginning to bead on his forehead. He leaned down to kiss me.

I smiled. "Yeah."

He continued pushing, kissing all over me to keep my mind off of it. Eventually, I felt his body push against mine. "It's all the way in, Starry Eyes. You did great."

I reached up and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. Whatever fears I had washed away with the relief. I giggled, kissing him.

He kissed back, starting to slowly pull out. Before I could protest, Robin pushed back in, and a tiny wave of pleasure and pain sprouted. One more, and the pain began to ebb away. The pleasure took over from each thrust then, until I was freely moaning into his shoulder, trying to muffle the sounds.

When I let out a particularly loud moan, right into Robin's ear by mistake, he pulled me to him and lifted us up. His hands held me up, thumbs resting on my nipples, giving a slight rub occasionally. He thrust into me, using my body weight to go deeper into me.

I wrapped my legs around him, clutching on to him for dear life. Trying to contain myself, I hid my face in Robin's neck.

"Moan for me, Starry Eyes." He tilted his head and kissed behind my ear, so delicate. As if to emphasize his desires, he thrust particularly deep into me.

I stopped trying to hold back. It simply felt too good, and I couldn't control my legs that kept twitching as he slid inside me.

The raven-haired boy licked my neck and my hips twitched, making his member graze against a spot that accentuated my current arousal.

My body arched, throwing my head back and pushing my chest closer to him. "R-Robin!" I called, embracing the tingling pressure in my stomach rather than fearing it. Moans started to crescendo, and I could no longer decipher whose voice was whose. I clutched his shoulders when he brushed that spot once more. "Robin! I... I love you!"

Robin's seed spilled into me then, causing my own orgasm to ripple for the first time through my body as we screamed each others' names.

We slumped back onto the bed, Robin's weight comfortably atop me. Carefully, he pulled out of me, a trail of his seed leaving with him. I gave a disappointed groan at the emptiness Robin had inhabited. He moved off of me once more, resting at my side. He pulled my head to the nape of his neck, kissing my hair.

"I can't believe you said that." Robin whispered, laughing.

I pushed away to look him in the eyes. "I meant it."

Smiling, he moved me to him once more. "Let's sleep like this. We'll clean up in the morning."

"I love you." I repeated, snuggling closer to him.

He said nothing.

Our breathing slowed, and our eyes closed.

Just before I drifted off, Robin whispered, "I love you, too."

I kissed his collarbone.

Even though I still don't remember anything, I could tell that this was the first time falling asleep being held by someone who I loved, and who loved me.

And, oh, the stars did shine.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.:<strong> Soooo... I hope everything was to your liking, JackyIsLOVELESS.

Just so you know, this is the first time I have completed a sex scene with such great detail without getting embarrassed by it and quitting halfway through, though it did take forever to complete.

Since I have completed the chapters you requested for fluff and smut, (The smut, I think, was totally was fluffier than I imagined.) I'm going to call this completed. :)

Please request me if you want anything else~!


End file.
